Does YOU plus Me equals to LOVE?
by ChisatoHachirobei
Summary: Michiko Tachibana is seeking revenge for the First Division Commander who killed her family. Under his brothers custody, she entered the Shinsengumi as a boy A.K.A Mizuo Tachibana to assassinate Okita Sougo. What if the one whom she'll assassinate finds out that she was a girl? Will things turn out as she planned that now the sadistic prince fell for her? Will hatred turn to love?
1. Chapter 1: The worst part is

Chapter 1: The worst part is that someone learned about your secret, especially the one you hate the most.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama

"Listen, Michiko, you need to assassinate this person." My brother places a picture in front of me. I gaze upon the said image, in this image I can see a man with sandy-hair and a pair of crimson eyes.

"The 1st division commander of Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo. It is said that he was the greatest swordsman in the Shinsengumi."

"But… Killing is…" I mumbled under my breath. Thinking that killing is just too…difficult to me… Since I haven't experience killing others and I don't have any plan to kill at all!

"He killed our family! Is it okay? To just let him do what he wants! Our family is innocent, you know that Michiko. If you want to carry their wish, you should become a man!" My brother scolded at me as I feel myself being nervous at this.

That's right, he killed our family. I tightened my fist as I feel my heart being swallow by vendetta. I accepted my brother's command, I will kill him, Okita Sougo. Just watch and you will fall in the depths of hell. My brother told me to infiltrate the Shinsengumi, which is the fastest way. I nodded in response, I hate this. Becoming a man is too much for me, I deeply exhaled. I knew that the 'me' here will no longer be me.

* * *

I am Tachibana Michiko, 17 years old. I have a long orange waist-length but since I thought that my hair was too troublesome I decided to tie it in a braided one in that case it won't be troublesome. I also have this freakin' antenna attached in my head, I don't know why but they keep calling me 'ahoge' sort of that. My parents said that I am unique because of my two different color of my eyes. The left eye was yellow while my right one is red. I hated this, the people around me said that I am a cursed one since my eyes are different. But my family is different, they accepted me as I am. I am really glad that they understand me despite my condition but because of him… Because of that bastard… The only people who understands me… was killed by his own hands… As I step in front of the mirror, looking back to my past. I knew that in the next few seconds, I won't be the 'me' in front of it. Instead, I am a completely different person. Hair strands continue to struggle in the wind as I cut them slowly, I won't be Tachibana Michiko for now on. I will be Tachibana Mizuo.

* * *

"So here's Tachibana Mizuo our new shinsengumi officer! Mizuo-san you'll be under Sougo." Kondo Isao stated as I put my serious remark on my face. Kondo Isao, the captain of the Shinsengumi. He was stalking a certain brunette woman but according to my information that there is a very low percentage that they would end up rather he will stay single forever. As expected my information are perfect.

"I am Tachibana Mizuo, please to meet you." I introduced myself to the bastard as I bowed to him. Scanning me from head to toe he just gave a nod to me. Okita Sougo, the first division captain of the Shinsengumi. He is praised by his great skills in terms of sword handling. This will be tough for me.

"Kay nice to meet you also." He deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, I swear I will kill this bastard. But well, just don't bother him, I did set traps for him, like in the grass fields, I put bombs in there. So if he stepped on—

**Booooom.**

A wild boom was heard all over the headquarters. Yey! My plan did work but wait! The bastard was with me! Maybe, someone stepped on it... A rapid tap was heard as the vice commander of the Shinsengumi shouted at the bastard.

"You Sougo! What have you done?! Trying to kill me again?!"

Hijikata Toushiro, he is the vice commander in the Shinsengumi. He was an avid fun of mayonnaise that he went to the point that he will marry it! "Oh crap!" I thought as I sweated harder, the one who stepped on it is the vice commander! Gyaaah! What should I do?! I include an innocent bysta- wait he is not! Just then, the bastard smiled sadistically and replied.

"Honestly, Hijikata-san, I didn't do it but I was about too. Well, maybe someone must have a grudge on you, be thankful Hijikata-san. Another warrior has ascended to kill you. My apprentice has ascended." He sadistically said. I squinted my eyes to him and felt anger surround upon me. When did I become his apprentice!? I don't plan doing it at all, idiot!

I cleared my voice and saluted,"Ba-Basta-Captain! We should already patrol now. I'll be apologizing for my captain. Let's go, bastar—err. captain!" I bowed to the vice commander and instantly pushed Okita out of the room. I sighed and glance over him who is chewing his bubble gum. I rolled my eyes and began thinking," Is he really a commander?! Seriously, I want to slash his head and get his brain!" We headed to the patrol car. I will say it before I forgot I put some traps in there also. Like, a bomb in the front driver seat. Muwahahaha! He won't escape this! We entered the patrol car and began grinning like a fool. He is going to die! Yes! The bastard sat on the driver sit and grab something. I become curious what is it? Is it some a driver's guide? Well, he is taking his time very long. Just then a big black round thing were in his hand! It was my bomb! He tossed it to Yamazaki, who happened to passed by.

"Zaki, be careful that's a bomb..."

Before the spy reacted it blew already, he gave a sadistic smile while driving. I jaw dropped upon seeing this and began on cracking a smile. But well, I got challenged because he wasn't an easy kill! Yosh! I am fired up!

"Bastar-Captain! Why did you threw a bomb to him!? It was dangerous!" I asked him.

There was no response and he continue to drive. He ignored me! This bastard! I will kill him! I will really kill him! I gritted my teeth and glared at him. Thinking another plans on how will I assassinate this bastard, I didn't notice that we are already at the place where we are going to patrol. We get off from the patrol car and started patrolling. Man, this is so hard, but first I should observe this bastard. I glance over him, there I got disappointed. He's in the bench sleeping! Asdfghjkl! I cannot describe it! I am very pissed! I could spell it out right into his face! Is he this kind of officer?! I didn't know I have this guy as my commander! I sighed about this and poked his cheeks.

"Oi. Okita, wake up." I told him sarcastically. He didn't bother to wake up nor move an inch. I knew it he is ignoring me, what's with this guy?! Screw torturing, I'm going to kill him! I positioned my katana to him and ready to launch a blow. But he just dodges it and continue to sleep.

"Oi. Wake up! We are here to work not to sleep! Idiot!" I pulled his arms until he woke up.

"You're too sarcastic. That's how you treat, your captain? Didn't your parents raise you to treat your superiors with respect?" He answered while ruffling his hair. Staring at me made me flinched.

I clenched my teeth. They did taught me but because of you they were gone! That's what I should say to him, but I manage to keep my cool. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Sorry captain, but you are also disrespectful. You know, how your underlings can respect you if the captain itself cannot be so respectful." I lectured him.

After I stated those words, I leave the place and started to work. I'm not a coldhearted person that will ditch my work. I should maintain the balance, first to patrol and second to kill this guy. If I ever kill this guy, good-bye Shinsengumi.

As I walk down the streets. I noticed that my skin started to hurt, damn it! I forgot to tell you, I am a half human and half yato. I hated this, I didn't bring my parasol, It was in my luggage. Oh stupid me! Sorry to say this, I am not part of the Harusame, I won't even bother. I really hate their guts. But well, I found an ice cream store. There I rested myself in a bench with an ice cream in my hand. I cannot patrol in this situation at all. I again sighed at this and eat my ice cream. My ice cream is almost at its half when the bastard shows up buying some ice cream also. He sat beside me and began licking it.

"You're also slacking…" He told me.

I ruffled my hair, "Shut up, I got skin irritations so I need to rest!"

"What are you saying? Only your face isn't covered. Oh, your hands also." He stated.

"Shut up." I grumbled and continue to eat my ice cream. Just then he put something on my head, I get irritated by this and took it off. My eyes twitched at seeing the object in my hands, "A panda bear cap? Lame."

"It suits you." He mocked me. He stood up and began on walking.

I clenched my teeth and thought, "He is mocking me!"

"Oi. Why are you spacing out, let's go already. We'll do our jobs."

I nodded and put it back in my head. Really, he is a lame person. I started to walk with him filled with hatred. _I really hate him…._

* * *

Night came, finally it is done! The other members went to sleep and I was alone. I can now bath in peace, I started to undress myself and cleanse my body.

"This is good! Day one, complete!" I acknowledge as I deep myself in the bathtub. It feels good. I wonder when will I stop doing this thing and continue in my normal life… _On being a girl, being Tachibana Michiko_… I sighed as I deep myself more in the tab.

"_Like it will happen…" _I murmured under my breath.

After a few minutes, I wrapped bandages in my chest and stared at myself in the mirror. I felt anxious about this I cannot believe that I threw my femininity for the sake of this job. This is the worst, I really miss doing girlie things with people. Although, I don't have any friends; my family is with me. But he just killed them with no mercy at all, thinking this made me feel agony. I clenched my fists and thought, "I will bring him down…I will…" I put my sleeping wear and get ready.

I slid the door open and exit the room. Now, where is my room? Glancing all over the place and saw vice commander walking with his cigarette positioned within his lips.

"Vice commander, where is my room?" I asked.

He was about to point out something until the bastard called him out. A nerve cracked upon my face and glared at him. 'What now?! This is my only time left without spending time with you! And now you are taking it away from me?!' I thought as I glared at him deeply with some flaming aura surrounding me.

"Hijikata-san, this person here will be sleeping in my room."

I arched a brow, 'What is he thinking?!'

Hijikata exhaled and stated sure. I was shocked by this, no I cannot live now! Sleeping with the person I hate will make me puke and die! Help me! Health me! Herpess me! Shape up! Shape up!

I cracked a smile, "N-No, commander. It will be a hassle plus I would bring my things in your room…"

"It's okay, I already brought it there." That bastard deadpanned again.

Fine, I am defeated. I gently followed him without any words. I felt that my soul is leaving me now. Brother, why did you assigned me in this situation? Please help me, my soul was being tortured.

Finally, we were in the room, and the shocking news is we are alone. Sweat drops were formed in my face but I manage to keep my cool.

"Help me! Help me!" Those are the words I cannot shout. We were in the room alone and he isn't speaking at all. I leaned myself in the door while sweating very hard.

This is bad! The situation is getting worse! If this continue I will die here! Please take me out here! I hope morning comes already! I hope this bastard die already! Wait, if I die here I can meet my family in heaven- err. Wait. I'm going right straight to hell so I won't meet them at all! Damn it! I cannot think of anything! My thoughts were stopped when he turned around, facing me… He got close to me until there are only a few inches away from our faces… Damn it! I can feel myself heating up! Stop! Stop! Stop getting nearer on me you pervert! Is he going to rape me? No way in hell! I am a man! He won't discover it! I'm okay! I am really okay right?! Right? Someone answer me!

His face gets closer to me until he speak up, "You're a girl, right?"

"Eh?"

**Tada! A second OC story from your beloved Chisato-chan! This will be an obvious Sougo x OC. Since my other fan fiction, Promises are meant to be broken is on a hiatus one. I decided to crack my brain up and write another OC fanfiction. So, Sougo already realize it ne? Ohohoho. I am getting pretty excited about this? Are you also excited? Tell me by reviews, follows and favorites. By the way, I need a beta-reader here so that I can feel sure about my grammars. English wasn't my first language so I kinda suck in it. Thank you anyways and support my other fan fiction which is Life is like a box of chocolate. Then, I bid you a kind farewell. *bows***


	2. Chapter 2: Cute girls are cute

Chapter 2: Cute girls are very cute.

_**"You're a girl, right?"**_

_**"Eh?"**_

* * *

"How do you know that?!" I flinched hearing his question.

"Ahh. You're too honest…" He deadpanned to me.

When I realized that I blurted out the truth, I hesitantly covered my mouth and somehow sweated a lot. I never expected that he will asked me that question. Moreover, I blurted out the truth. Someone kill me please! Now that the bastard knew my secret, I certainly failed my mission.

Okita sat upon the futon and asked, "Okay… Give me your picture when you were a girl and tell me your real name."

I feel like my cheeks were burning from embarrassment. **'Really, this is the worst! Please save me!'** I screamed from my mind. But got no choice but to show it to him. I pulled out my picture from my luggage and give it to him. It was my picture before I began doing this thing. In this picture, it was me in a braid style while giving out a peace sign. I was wearing semi Chinese dress and a kimono. I really don't know how to describe it, but that's all.

"You really have it… As expected, you are really the high class idiot you know…" Okita mocked me.

"W-What!? I'm not an idiot! You are the idiot!" I screamed with my feminine voice. About a slip of seconds, I just realized that I use my feminine voice.

"Ahh. Your voice is… Cute…" He sadistically smirk.

My cheeks were burning from embarrassment. I can feel the hot sensation and I knew that he was just teasing me. Clenching my fist, I shouldn't give in by his jokes and replied, "S-Shut up!"

He rolled his eyes, knowing that he was **really** ignoring me. Staring at the picture, he gave out a sadistic smirk. I don't know why, but he is really mocking me.

"You are really an idiot…" He mumbled under his breath.

"You know what, I can hear you here." I screamed in my mind.

"Why are you bringing your real picture here? You are really a first class idiot. Okay, so what's your real name?" He teased me again.

"T-Tachibana Michiko…" I murmured.

"Woaw… You really said it. Good job for being the first class idiot…" He clapped his hands to me with his emotionless look. Blushing really hard because of this embarrassment, I threw a random book to him but he clearly dodged it.

"Damn you!" I squeaked.

"Moving on, what's your objective? Why are you here?" He asked again.

This time, I won't answer his question. Like hell, I will follow this bastard! This time, I am sure that I won't spill the beans. I won't let my guard down! Grinning like a fool, I stared at him. But he was just giving out an expressionless expression. And I felt betrayed for some reasons, but no. Don't Tachibana! Do not give in!

"You are really an idiot. You're not saying your objections then it means that you went here just for fun…"

Hearing this made me angry, "Fine! I am here to avenge my family! I will kill you, Okita Sougo!"

"You really said it. Thank you for being an idiot." He smirked again.

Seeing his smirk made my blood boil, I unsheathe my katana, "Prepare to die, you bastard!"

I jumped over him and randomly slashes anything all around the room. Without noticing, he pinned me in the futon. Plus, he removed my katana from me, truly this idiot isn't just an idiot. I glared at him multiple of times but the situation was getting worse. His face is getting closer to me. My face were burning already. And I felt like I wanted to scream so badly.

Just then, the Vice Commander slid the door open and shouted, "Oi. Sougo, what's with that-"

It took me few seconds to register what he saw. Right, we were in an embarrassing position. And I, myself were also embarrassed by this.

"S-Sorry for interrupting. S-Sougo, I didn't know that you're fond to boys." He slid down the door and exited.

I am now blushing red as a tomato. Knowing, that the Vice Commander misunderstood us, "No! You got it wrong!"

* * *

Few days later, I haven't noticed that the whole Shinsengumi didn't learned about the news that I am a girl. In fact, it was usual as it is. I kept on planting traps on the whole compound, Vice Commander was always the one getting hit and the sadistic bastard ignoring me. Strolling in the garden, someone called me and it pissed me.

"Yo. Mi-chan." Okita called.

"Who the heck is Mi-chan!?" I screamed in mind while greeting my teeth. But I manage to keep my cool and answered, "What is it?"

"Hijikata-san is calling for a meeting…"

When he said that, I instantly followed him.

**Meeting Room.**

We are currently assembled in the meeting room. And as expected, I was freaking nervous that maybe they will discuss that I am a traitor or sort of that. Glancing from the side, I saw Okita with his deadpanned expression. Man, my heart is really beating fast, I don't even know how to describe his face. Did they find out? Am I going to die? Someone help me!

The Commander and the Vice Commander sat on the cushion made for them. Seeing this, made me sweated hard.

"Okay… Let's start the meeting…" Hijikata-san announced.

This is bad! I'm going to be executed in no time! It is because of my big mouth, this stupid mouth of mine.

"We have found another…"

"What another?! Another spy?! Say it already, idiot!" I screamed in my mind while gritting my teeth.

"We have found another report about the Joui and we need to capture them. According to the report, they were a couple and tomorrow they will meet have their date." Hijikata-san reported.

When Hijikata-san reported those, I felt calm and my heart beat is now normal. Oh thank goodness! Just then, when I finally calm myself. The bastard mentioned my name.

"Then, Mi-chan can do it…" Okita raise his right hand.

"Who the heck is Mi-chan?" Hijikata-san asked.

"Him." He pointed at me.

I flinched in hearing this and instantly glared at him. That's right, Mizuo or Michiko, he can call Mi-chan but what's with that lame nickname anyway? Sighing, I counterattacked, "W-What are you thinking C-Captain?"

"I-told-you… Mi-chan can do it. **Dressing up as a girl.**" He clearly emphasize the last sentence. Making me feel guilty. Man, this guy was very good in terms of finding my weak spot.

"Wh-What are you saying, C-Captain?" I nervously asked while cracking up a smile. He was again teasing me and I'm not happy with.

"Huh? Do you think Tachibana can do that?!" Hijikata-san asked.

Yes, that's right! I cannot do it so now leave this topic and find someone else.

"Mi-chan can be cute when he dress up as a girl." Okita kept on prying.

"You damn sadist!" I screamed in my mind. Hoping that he received my message. But guess what? He knew it and began smirking sadistically.

Suddenly, Kondo-san's face began to get nearer to me. Staring me from head to toe, I began to stutter, "C-Captain! W-What are you doing?!"

After staring at me earnestly, he stood up, marched to his sit and gave Hijikata-san a pat, "Yosh! Mizuo-san will do it!"

"EHHH!? W-Wait! I'm not good at cr—" I stopped when I saw Okita smirking at me.

I doubt, I can read his intention. Most likely like this, _"Oh! Really? But __**YOU ARE**_ _a girl!"_

"F-F-Fine." I agreed.

"Then, her feminine name will be Tachibana Michiko." Okita pointed out.

Hearing this made me screamed, "EHHHHH!?"

The men around the room stared at me. As I felt my cheeks burning up, I immediately sat down and hid my embarrass face. I knew that the person beside me is laughing his gut out. This is really embarrassing, just tell them that is my real name and I am a real girl! For goodness sake, please stop it!

"Wait…" Hijikata-san hushed.

W-What now?! I stared at him while biting my lips.

He smirked sadistically and eyed Okita, "Since Tachibana is doing the girl role, why don't we make Sougo as his partner. Like, doing in a date?"

"_What the fucking hell?!" _I literally screamed in my mind with thunders in my background. This is the worst, stop playing with me. Ah! I remembered, Hijikata-san so Okita pinning me in the futon. Just why do you really ship us you, Mayonnaise bastard!?

"Oh! That's a good idea, Toushi!" Kondo held out a thumbs up.

"No! It's not good at all! Someone break that thumb!" I screamed in my mind while glaring at them.

Glancing over the bastard beside me, he didn't care. Nevertheless, he is just keeping his deadpan expression. Come on and say something bastard!

"Fine with me. Then, let him dress up like this.." He gave a picture to them.

W-Wait! It must be my- What the fudge!? Don't show it to them!

When the picture was handed to them, all of the men except Okita dashes at the back of their captains, to see the picture. Well, I didn't expect their expressions… Because, their faces are like retards! Being swayed by my picture! The hell!

"_Ohhh! She's cute!"_

"_I want to marry her!"_

"Ohhh. Sougo, where did you get this?" Kondo-san asked.

"I just saw Mi-chan looking at it…"Okita pointed me.

_The fuck! Why will I look at my own picture in public?! Tell me, idiot! _

"Tomorrow morning will be your first mission, Tachibana, so good luck." Hijikata-san said.

I nodded nervously and the meeting was dismissed. I hurriedly drag Okita out and we went towards 'our' room. Sliding the door close, I pulled his collar.

"The heck what did you just do!? You piece of shit!" I scolded at him.

Without noticing, he counterattacked by pushing me in the sliding door, lift up my chin and move his face closer to me. When he did this, I feel my cheeks heating up. But, I need to get grip of myself. So, I came back with my serious expression and asked him, "Why didn't you tell them that I am a girl? With that, you can easily get rid of me."

He let out a sadistic smirk, "Why would I?"

I clenched my teeth and shouted at him, "Tell me, you sadistic bastard!"

"_Because I don't want anyone to snatch away my only entertainment."_

With this, I instantly felt anger.

_He is toying with me._

**Sorry for the late update! Gaaah. I'm so focused in my other fan fiction that I forgot this. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Anyway, I manage to update this one. So, reviews, favorites and follows were appreciated! Constructive criticism will do! I'm looking for a beta reader here because I have poor English to be honest. **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! Let me hug you! w**

**-CHii. **


	3. Chapter 3: Being avoid by someone isn't

Chapter 3: Being avoid by someone isn't good.

A while ago, I was enraged because of what he did to me again. So in exchange, I set different kinds of traps to his room, everywhere of the Headquarters. Like I cared anyway, just go to hell bastard! I stomped all over the hallway as I remembered what happen a while ago.

…

His face again was getting closer again. As I felt his breath, I know that he is toying with me. Instead that I am the one who's going to toy at him, it turned opposite. I was the one being toyed. I hate this feeling, it feels like I lose and I don't want to be like that. Although, he is my captain but I won't hesitate to slap his face. Clenching my fist hard, I instantly slapped him. Oh man, I am getting teary-eyed by this.

"_Don't play with people's emotion!"_ Once those words leave my mouth, I instantly leave the place.

…

Hearing some loud boom all around the headquarters, I don't even care already who gets hit by that just kill that bastard off! Just then, I notice Okita in front of me with his annoying expression. Reverting my gaze over him, I decided to avoid him but he blocked me..

"Now what? Why aren't you dead? Go die already!" I uttered.

"Hey you know that your slap hurts." Okita deadpanned.

A nerve cracked upon my face and shouted, "So what!? Just let me pass!"

"Ehhhh. You're not going to apologize?" Okita taunted.

I felt like blood is rushing all over as I greeted my teeth and ready to slap him hard. Luckily, Vice Commander showed up.

"Tachibana, Sougo it's already evening; not going to sleep?" Vice commander asked.

"Of course we are, right Michan?" Okita mocked.

I reverted my gaze onto him while turning my back, "Vice Commander, can I sleep in your room?"

I don't even care if I was humiliated this night, just let me not see his face. Obviously vice Commander was surprised to this.

"W-What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Please! Let me have a separate room away from him!" I pleaded.

"Fi—"He was about to approve my request when Okita butted in, making me feel agitated.

"Mi-chan will sleep with me and that's final." Okita said and dragged me to his room. Of course, I was struggling from his grip and keep on complaining. He slid the door open and toss me in the room. As soon as I was tossed, I immediately grabbed my futon and went inside of the cabinet.

I slid it closed and prepared my futon there. Although it was very dark and narrow here, I need to manage. I don't want to see his face, damn it! We will work tomorrow as a couple. I need to assassinate him quickly already.

"Hey, Mi-chan. Open the cabinet." Okita knocked.

"Like hell I'll do it! I won't get out of here!" I bawled.

"Seriously, what did I do? Oi. Come out there." Okita asked.

He doesn't even get it! Jeez, now I have decided something. I won't pay any attention to him. I'll just focus on my job and on my daily routing; to assassinate him. Ignoring his calls, I pull the blanket up and went to sleep.

**NEXT DAY. (Normal POV)**

"Oi. Mi-chan get out of there already." Sougo knocked on the cabinet for the umpteenth time. Obviously, there's no response so he didn't have the choice to slide it open. Sliding the cabinet open, he didn't see anything there. Instead a fixed futon were there.

"Tch." Sougo clicked his tongue, "That girl… She really hates me, huh?" Sougo stood up from his position. He was frustrated to this. Later on they'll carry out the task and Michiko didn't even speak to him last night and as well as today. He headed straight to the canteen, he spotted Michiko carrying a try and is headed to a certain spot. So he had this idea to tease her again, he was about to marched at her when he step upon a certain hidden mime and there it exploded. He was able to dodge it but the canteen now is in fire and the people were alarmed by this. Immediately went to get the water, Sougo glance all over the building but Michiko wasn't there.

After a few hours, the fire was avoided. So, the mission can be carried out. Currently, Sougo was waiting for Michiko. And damn, she was very late. He didn't know what happened to that girl but all he can do now is make up with her so that he can go with his daily routine; teasing her. A loud tap was heard in the park and as soon as Sougo folded his cellphone, he glanced over his right and saw something surprising. Michiko was running with a braid hair to her waist, wearing a white kimono with flower patterns and with her green parasol. Surprisingly, she didn't have any bandages in her chest since it was obvious that there are 2 melons attached in her chest. As soon as she went in front of Sougo, she panted really hard. After that, she opened her parasol and started walking without Sougo. Obviously, Sougo knew that even in the mission, she didn't talked to him. So he just followed her and went to track the Joui couple.

The two went inside the café as well as Sougo and Michiko. They sat unto a certain table wherein they can see the couple well. It was very awkward since Michiko isn't speaking at all, she continued to stare at the window until Sougo pulled her against him.

"Oi. You're not even speaking to me." He deadpanned.

She struggled at his grip and slapped him hard. She left the table and went outside leaving the smirking Sougo.

At Michiko's side, she doesn't even care if she'll get scolded or what for now she needed peace that's all.

"_Oi. Tachibana, what happened? Why did you leave the café and leave Sougo there? Want him to get killed?!"_

The vice commander stated in the walkie-talkie. Breathing deep, she stated bluntly, "Then, let him be killed. Vice Commander, I'll tell you this, I hate him, I hate his guts. Over."

"_Then tell us sooner! Jeez, if we knew that you don't like him from the start then you won't be cross dressing! But just bare at him in any moment, we will send troops there so be careful."_

"I won't last a second with him, I'll continue to act a girl, it's okay for me. I'll track down the Joui but this time without him. Please send one guy here, not my captain please. Over." She said melancholically.

"_Fine, I'll send Yamazaki there. So wait there okay."_

After the conversation ended, Sougo showed up and called her name, "Hey, Mi-chan."

Michiko just stand there without any words escaping from her lips. Sighing, she began to walk out from him. Sougo clicked his tongue and was about to go after her when Michiko gripped her parasol and started to shoot at him. It seems that Michiko was telling him to not come to her. Just then it began raining and both of them were soaking wet.

"Tell me, why you are avoiding me." Sougo deadpanned.

She avoided his contact while biting her lip, "I should really avoid you. Do you have any brain? I want to assassinate you yet you are always close to me. I should be the one toying you instead I was being toyed. Tell you that why am I avoiding you? It's obvious I hate—"

A wild boom was heard in the park. The two cannot help but glance over the burning area. Michiko didn't hesitate to go there with her parasol. Again, she leaves Sougo there.

…

"What happened?!" Michiko asked one of the civillians who was badly hurt.

"The Joui… the Joui..."

"Huh? Tell me!" Michiko shouted.

"_Will kill you."_ After saying that, the man brought out a knife in his pocket and was about to stab her when Sougo pushed her. Instead, he was the one stabbed in his right arm. It made Michiko shocked. She gritted her teeth and went to capture the man. After that, Michiko went to Sougo and slapped him hard.

"Idiot! Why did you protect me?! I am an enemy!" Michiko shouted.

He smirked at her, "Look, I'm the one who will toy with you not them. So, I'm doing my best to not get my toy harmed." He carefully stood up and unsheathed his katana.

"Hey where are you going? You're bleeding!" Michiko worriedly said as she grabs Sougo's wrist.

"I am okay. This was just a scratch. Look, you want to kill me right? Then rejoice." After saying those words, he instantly leaves Michiko alone. Eyes widened in shock, she began to think, "Why is he trying so hard?"

There are many Joui factions attacked Sougo. With glare attached on their features, they started to attack him all at once. Just then, the Joui was surprised on the sudden bullets came. There, Michiko walked with a deadly glare on her face.

"Move… I will be the one who will finish this sadist over here!" Michiko angrily shouted.

Sougo cannot help but smirk on what she said. Together, they went on a killing spree. Several slashes was tumbled on the Joui. It seems that they were very getting disappointed by the overwhelming combo between the two 'sadists.' Just then, Michiko didn't noticed something. A wild Ronin was about to slash her back, Sougo got a glimpse on his plan and didn't hesitated to protect her. Instead of Michiko getting slashed, Sougo was the one who got it. Making her feel shocked at the same time envelope with anger.

"Idiot!" She manages to shout and hurriedly catches Sougo's collapsing body. When she catches it, she immediately wrapped her arms around his body while cursing under her breath. Finally, the backups were there and took over the scene.

**Sougo's POV**

Darkness envelopes the place. I didn't know if I was already in after life or what? But I am certain, I am not. Because I'm going to kill Hijikata-san first before I die. I have this urge to wake up from this darkness. I slowly lifted up my eyelid and saw something unfamiliar on my eyes. White ceiling? The heck, why am I here? I was about to move slowly when I felt something warm to my hand. I glance over the left side and saw something unusual. There was an orange braided haired person with a black outfit. That person was resting over my bed soundly. Wait, I recognize this person.

A smirk formed on my features as it crosses my brain, "I see… it was Mi-chan…"

I gently moved from my bed, avoiding to wake her up. Unfortunately, she did wake up. Slowly recovering while wiping her two eyes. I saw something rare to her face. Eyes covered with dark circles and her face was really haggard.

"Oh really? You are awake? I thought you were already dead. I was about to rejoice to your death but you woke up. Too bad…" Mi-chan deadpanned while staring at me. I cannot help but sadistically smirked at her appearance.

"Really? Then explain that dark circles all over your eyes and your haggard face? Also why aren't you taking off your extension?" I taunted.

"I had the permission to wear it since I want to. Also, this was the new trend nowadays! Don't be mistaken, I came here for this job, to watch over you. You are lucky that I didn't kill you to your sleep. But still…" Mi-chan paused.

I arched a brow to her incomplete statement. Wondering what will be the words she will say.

She gently lifted up her head and smiled brightly to me, "Thank you for saving me, Okita."

I cannot believe what I just saw. It was my first time seeing her delighted face since she always shows me her grumpy one.

"What are you staring at?" She reverted back to her grumpy look, making me feel disappointed. And I was more disappointed when Hijikata-san entered the room.

"How are you, Sougo?" He asked.

"I was okay a while ago when I saw your disgusting face Hijikata-san. Please die already so that I can live freely." I mocked.

"Bastard!" Hijikata-san shot back.

Kondo-san also entered the room with some fruits. He places it gently and asked about my health. I nodded an okay and requested Mi-chan to peel me some apples. She replied me with a 'Tch.' Knowing that, I was abusing her kindness.

"Hahahahaha! Sougo you are really a clumsy guy! But do you know what Mizuo-san stayed here for a long time! I think that you're not waking up within 3 days. He was frustrated by this and immediately went here alone! Man, you are really lucky for having him as your underling." Kondo-san proudly stated.

I was surprised at this and immediately glance over Mi-chan. I saw something really interesting today. She was blushing.

_Red._

_Very red._

_Red as a tomato._

I smirked to Kondo-san explanation and mocked her, "Really? A job, Mi-chan?"

"K-Kondo-san! Why did you tell it to him!? This was really embarrassing you know!" Mi-chan argued.

"Keep calm, Mizuo-san. I just want to tell Sougo that you were really worried about him." Kondo tried.

"I am not worried!" She denied.

Oh, how cute her face is. And we spent this day filled with excitement and enjoyment. Of course, I could see Mi-chan's rare expression. With her lovely smile placed on her features, I cannot help but smile back.

"_She is just too beautiful…"_

**Author's Note:**

**I am sorry for the delay! *bows***

**Also continue to support my fan fiction! Thank you! :D **


End file.
